Alliance
by ninjagirl11
Summary: This is the new era. Three months after Cole stops the mutagen bomb. Okay I am horrible at writing summaries! Sequel to "Change" and "The New Era". If you haven't read those, this won't make sense. Please read and review this, it is great and I need reviews.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This is three months after Cole stopped the mutagen bomb. Happy reading!**

Cole chained the Kraang droid to the building. He was about to get an answer. "Talk to me Kraang!" he said. "Why didn't I mutate?"

"The mutagen bomb that the one known as Cole disarmed held mutagen designed to kill humans and mutate the planet. But the one known as Cole survived due to what the ones known as the turtles call "a ninja body"."

"So basically you want to kill us so that we won't get in your way?"

"Kraang does not wish to tell the one known as Cole the answer which is yes." That was all Cole needed to hear.

* * *

**Don't blame me for making this chapter short. If you want to blame someone, blame my brain. If someone can fix my problem, or give me a cure for writers block, I would be SO grateful!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, the Kraang want to kill us all. So, why didn't you die?"

"I told you!"

"I didn't pay attention. Tell me again." Cole sighed. Karai wasn't listening to him.

"I didn't die because I was too tough for the mutagen!" Cole said. "That's a problem."

"Why is it a problem?" Karai asked.

"Because now they know they have to make it stronger! That isn't good!"

"Well, how are you planning on fixing that problem?"

"I don't have a plan. But I will."

* * *

Cole put a picture on his wall. He threw darts at it. In less than a minute, he was out of darts. He pulled darts out of the wall, most of them were bent. Cole opened a box of darts, and started throwing them at the picture. A paper airplane hit Cole when he was about to throw a dart. He put the dart down, and went out into the hallway. Five paper airplanes were in a pile. Another one landed in the pile. Cole looked up to see the one throwing them. Shredder, he wasn't surprised. "Would you mind? I was throwing darts at a picture, and one of those hit me! And why are you randomly throwing paper airplanes everywhere? Real mature Shred, real mature!" Cole shut his mouth when he realized he said that. Shredder only said five words.

"What was the picture of?"

"Um, a Kraang."

"And you were throwing darts at it when you could be fighting for real?"

"Yeah."

"Well that's mature."


	3. Chapter 3

"I knew you looked different but I didn't know you were THAT ugly!" Saki looked around, he didn't see who said that. "Go to the gym much?"

"I was there a minute ago."

"Did you break your voice box? Last time I checked you had a voice like The Hulk!" Saki looked in every direction. "Are you trying to build mucsles? Get a date?"

"First of all, I already have strong muscles. I just want to keep them that way. And second, I'm married."

"You finally got married, and you're eighty years old?" Saki wanted to punch that guy hard.

"I'm forty-eight! You should get your eyes checked!"

"You should get your eyes checked. I'm pretty sure it isn't normal to have a white eye." Just then, arrows hit Saki in his left arm. "Relax Socks, this will be over in a minute."

"Socks?!" More arrows flew, he ran away.

* * *

"He called you Socks?" Cole laughed.

"It isn't funny. Charcoal."

"You can't call me charcoal just because he gave you a bad nickname. Everything is fine."

"Easy for you to say, you aren't left handed. And you don't have one good eye. If I were you I would have seen that arrow coming."

* * *

**Finally! A new chapter! I hope you review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Cole was pulled up onto the roof. He pulled the arrow out of his hand. He looked up to see his uncle there. "I pulled you up with my bad arm." he said. Cole put some bandages on his hand. "That assassin is crazy! First he shoots me, and then my nephew! He's driving me nuts!" An arrow landed on the roof. "Congratulations assassin! You succeeded, I am now nuts!" Cole laughed quietly. "It isn't funny Cole! I have to do something about him!" Cole finally said something.

"Why are you up here?"

"Meditating."

"You meditate?"

"I do now. It helps ease the pain. My arm hurts more than you think." Cole threw the arrow.

"Do you know anyone that would want to kill you?" Cole asked.

"Well, I'm wanted in South Korea."

"What?! Anywhere else?"

"Shanghai, Seto, and Sopron."

"All those cities start with an S."

"I know. That doesn't matter."

"Well, good luck with the assassin."

* * *

Saki woke up at midnight. He sensed movement. He looked at his wife next to him. Saki wouldn't let the assassin near her. He pulled on his jeans, and a black tank top. He slipped his gauntlets on his arms. Saki went out of the room, he felt the assassin nearby. An arrow missed him by a millimeter. He turned around and grabbed the man. "Who are you working for?!" Saki demanded.

"I don't know his name."

"Are you the one that shot me?"

"Yes."

"Where is he?!"

"T.C.R.I. roof." Saki threw him out the window, he landed in a truck. Saki headed for the T.C.R.I. building. When he got there, he saw a man in samurai armor.

"Welcome." he said. Saki had his claws ready. "Welcome, Shredder."

"Don't call me that. It's the name of a killer."

"Saki, whether you like it or not, that killer will always be a part of you. At least for a few more minutes. After that you'll be dead."

"I won't die. I am needed."


	5. Chapter 5

Cole took some time to think about his relationship with Anna. He had two years of being in college with her, six years of keeping in touch, four dates, eight years of not telling her he liked her, two months after meeting her again before he told her, and one kiss. He estimated it would be a year before she would agree to marry him. Cole liked that Anna was slow in that way, it gave him time. Karai texted Cole.

**Blackknife:**_ Help! Assassin!_

**Spearhead:** _Where?_

**Blackknife:**_ Bone street! Hurry!_

Karai was asking him for help. Cole turned his radio off. He quickly put on his ninja suit. Cole looked at the weapon he had. The weapon that his Dad made. This was a chance to use it.

* * *

Karai was fighting the assassin. Cole got between them. The assassin started trying to kill Cole. Cole kept dodging the katana. It gave him several minor cuts. Karai hit the assassin with a soda bottle. He responded by grabbing her and throwing her at the street lamp. Cole pulled out his spear. His Dad had made that Spear years ago. Cole fought the assassin with his spear. He speared him in the chest. The assassin knocked out Karai and pushed her into the pond. Cole punched the assassin until he fell down.

"What are you here for?!" Cole demanded. The assassin smiled.

"I'm here to kill you, so that you two can't help Shredder. He's probably dead by now." Cole speared him again.

* * *

Cole dragged Karai out of the pond. He carried her away the assassin, who was dead or unconscious. In a few minutes she woke up. "Where's the assassin?" she asked.

"I think I killed him." said Cole. "He was only there to keep us busy. The real target is Shredder."

"We have to help him." said Karai. "Thanks for saving me Spearhead."

* * *

**Finally! Give me a review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Saki opened his eyes. The samurai had nearly killed him. Hachiko licked his face. Saki petted his dog. "It must be nice to be Hachiko." he said. "You have no worries. And you have a master that you love." Hachiko jumped off him.

"When did you get Hachiko?" asked Sasha. Saki hadn't noticed she was there until then.

"Two years ago. I wanted him because he was aggressive." Sasha came over to him.

"I heard the assassin called you Socks."

"He did. It was very annoying." Sasha moved a hand across his already scarred chest.

"Try not to get hurt again."

"I can only try."

* * *

Cole cleaned the blood off his spear. He had always treasured it. Anna came into his room. "Hi Spearhead." she said. Cole smiled.

"Mushroom or sausage?" asked Cole.

"Mushroom."

"Cherry or grape?"

"Cherry."

"Orange or blue?"

"Blue."

"Vanilla or strawberry?"

"Strawberry."

"Stars or moon?"

"Stars." Cole wrote down everything she said.

* * *

**Note: Read the chapter before this.**


	7. Chapter 7

Cole sighed when Karai laughed at him. "He beat you at a VIDEO GAME?"

"Yes..." said Cole. Karai didn't stop laughing while he was there. He left the room. Soon the whole foot clan was laughing at him. Cole went up to Shredder, and gave him an angry look.

"It isn't my fault." said Shredder.

"Would you look at me when I'm talking to you?" Cole asked.

"Obviously you have never read this book."

"Who is the author?"

"Chris Bradford."

"Are you kidding me? Chris, writing a book?"

"Not him, another guy."

"Well that doesn't matter. The whole foot clan is laughing at me! But I guess you don't know what it feels like, because you're the mighty Shredder, and no one has ever laughed at you!" Shredder looked up from his book.

"If you think I have never been laughed at, you have never been more wrong."

"Well, why would someone laugh at you?"

"I was constantly laughed at growing up. I was taunted, and I got in more fist fights. Kids would hurt me, physically and emotionally. And you had better believe I cried. That is why I learned ninjitsu, to defend myself, and to get respect. My whole life, I have been laughed at. I do understand how you feel."

"But, why were you laughed at?"

"The reason you don't know, is because you are only half Japanese. You didn't spend your life there, knowing everything about the country. I was laughed at because of my secret, which is only secret to non-Japanese people."

"You said you would never tell me your secret, but, you know you can trust me not to tell anyone."

"Which is why I am going to tell you. I have told very few people."

"Did you tell your wife?"

"Of course! And now I will tell you."

* * *

**I'm not going to say Shredder's secret in this, because I don't want people to think less of him. In the show it isn't exactly a secret, but if I were Shredder I'd be embarrassed. If you want to know his secret, send a PM, swear that you won't let anyone know, and I will tell you if you are one of the first five people.**


	8. Chapter 8

Saki looked at his watch. There was eight hours left. "Don't expect me to be here tonight." he said.

"Why?" asked Karai.

"Starting in eight hours, I'm going to be occupied all night, with things you will never guess."

"What kind of things?"

"It would take an hour to name it all."

"Name one thing."

"Parkour."

"All night?! You can't do that!"

"Yes I can."

"No, you can't!"

"Its my birthday, I'll do whatever I want!" He didn't mean to say that last sentence.

"Its your birthday?"

"At midnight."

"And you didn't tell anyone?"

"No, and I don't want you to tell anyone either."

* * *

Saki checked his watch again. It was midnight. He jumped off the building.

* * *

Kari waited nearly an hour for her brother to wake up. He opened his eyes. Saki saw everything blurry. He blinked a few times, and then saw Kari.

"What have you been doing all night?" she asked him.

"What do you mean?"

"You're finally waking up, at nine o'clock, on the floor! You never sleep in like that. It can only mean that you did something tiring last night. Something that made you tired enough to fall asleep on the floor. So what did you do?"

"BASE jumping, parkour, breaking rocks, climbing buildings, car surfing, swimming, fist fighting, and I had a few drinks." Kari sighed.

"Happy birthday."

"Thanks."

"I only came here to say that." They both laughed. Sasha came in, and got the wrong idea. She ran off.

"Sasha, wait!" she slammed the door on him.

"What was that?" asked Kari.

"She thinks we're having an affair!" Saki ran after his wife. He chased her all the way to Times Square. "Sasha, this isn't what you think!" She punched him in the face, and kept attacking him. But he didn't fight back, and he didn't get to tell her the truth.

* * *

Saki looked at his angry wife. He had just saved her from going to jail, and she was still mad at him. They had an argument, but he didn't get to say what he wanted to. Finally, when Sasha was in the middle of a sentence, he said it. "She's my sister!" Sasha stopped yelling at him. "Kari was just here to wish me a happy birthday."

"Today is your birthday?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry. That was entirely my fault!"

"Well, now that our first fight is over, lets do something."


	9. Chapter 9

"I want to make it up to you." said Sasha.

"Don't worry, we still have the rest of the day. We can watch a few movies, and then I can go get Thai food for us. I promised myself that I would remember this birthday."

"So, now you're forty-nine?"

"Fifty actually. I usually take away a year when I tell people how old I am."

* * *

"I know you!" Saki turned around. He remembered that man from months ago.

**_Flashback_**

Saki walked in the rain. He imagined that Karai started a fight. An MMA convention wasn't an excuse for a foot ninja to skip a meeting, but Saki wasn't one of them. He was their millionaire leader. But there was one day each month that he needed a break for a reason he didn't know. This was one of those days. He saw a woman being chased. "Get back here Sasha! I'm not done!" Sasha, that was apparently her name, fell in a puddle.

"You can't have me!" she yelled. The man grabbed her by the arm. Saki couldn't control himself, he got between them, and tackled the man. The fight was short, Saki was too strong for him. He ran away. Saki started walking again. Sasha came up to him. "Thanks." she said quietly.

"Don't thank me." said Saki.

"Too late, I already did." Saki tried not to listen to what she said. "Turn around." she said. "I want to see your face."

"My face, is not to be seen."

"Let me see." He hoped his face would scare her away. Saki turned around and pulled down his jacket hood. They just looked at each other, and unknowingly, fell in love.

"I'm gonna buy you a cup of coffee."

* * *

"So that's it? You're only here to kill Hamato Yoshi?"

"Correct."

"You can't do that."

"That's ridiculous. Why can't I?"

"Because its wrong." Saki said nothing. "You caused your pain. You made the wrong choices. You could have not attacked Yoshi. You could have accepted that she loved him. You could have not had third degree burns. You could have saved yourself those scars." Sasha gave him her phone number. "Call me." she said.

"I will."

"Think about what I said." said Sasha. "Change." She thanked him for the coffee, and left.

_**End of flashback**_

* * *

"My name is Sam Fret. I want to know what you did to Sasha."

"Well, I stopped you from dragging her away and trying to apologize for hurting her."

"But what did you do to her?!"

"She is fine. If you don't believe me call her." Sam got in front of him.

"Where are you going?"

"To get food."

"And then where are you going?"

"Home. Now move." Saki pushed him out of the way.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hi Spearhead!"

"Hi Jon." said Cole. Cole drew a spear in the mud. "Why did my Dad make the spear?" he asked.

"He made it for you. Justin knew that you would be the best ninja ever. Do you have a problem?"

"I'm thinking about asking Anna to marry me. I keep asking myself these questions. Should I get down on one knee? Does she like me enough? Does her Dad like me enough? How should I say it? Is it true that she calls me Charcoal behind my back? Can I be a good husband? Is silver better than gold?"

"Yes, yes, yes, it doesn't matter, no, yes, and no. You can do it Cole. Just go up to him, and say you want to marry Anna. She is meant for you, go for it." Cole smiled.

"Thanks Jon. Your phone is ringing."

"Oh, its for you."

"Hello?"

"Cole, how has your day been?" Cole nearly dropped the phone when he heard that voice.

"Rustle?"

"That's right."

"But, you're dead!"

"Are you sure? Maybe I just got out when I was sentenced to death. Maybe the judge was drunk, and he shot a wax dummy."

"What do you want?"

"Your blood, it was the best thing since sliced bread. I want the rest of it."

"What makes you think I'll come?"

"I've got your girlfriend." Cole scowled at the thought.

"I want proof that she's with you. And that she's alive."

"Here she is."

"Anna, are you okay?"

"I'm next to a serial killer. Of course I'm not okay!"

"Do you hear that Spear? That's your girlfriend. I just decided, if I die, I'm going to die fighting. You have one hour to come here, and if you bring anyone, she will die."

"Where are you?"

"The place where I failed." Cole gave Jon his phone.

"What do you think?"

"I think I'm the best lawyer ever." said Jon. "I'm pretty sure you won't be arrested for this. And if you are arrested, I won't mind hanging out with you in court."

* * *

Cole put down his spear. He had never been this tired in his life. Not even when he did katas for thirty-six hours straight. "How are you feeling?" asked Howard Joel.

"Extremely tired...and hungry." said Cole. He tried not to say that like a loser. That would be a huge mistake in front of Anna's Dad.

"Would you like to stay for dinner? I don't mean to brag, but I make the world's best pork chop."

"That sounds great. Could I talk to you about something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"What does Anna think of me? Don't worry about hurting my feelings, just tell me the truth."

"Anna loves you. After you saved her from that crazy knife guy, she never stopped thinking about you. She's always telling me how cool you are, and that she wants to be with you forever. She just never told you that, because she was nervous. Why are you asking?" Cole ran his hand through his hair.

"I need your permission to propose to her."

* * *

**Don't tell me. I know that was a weak chapter. I'm sorry this took so long, I will post more soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

"Where's Cole?" Karai took a step back.

"I already told you, I don't know!"

"You were the last one to see him before he disappeared, do you know anything?"

"No. Maybe he was kidnapped!"

"Karai, no one with the strength to kill you with one punch could be kidnapped."

"He couldn't kill me! He couldn't even hurt me!"

"Then why do I have a five year calendar with pictures of him beating you up?" Karai walked away. She was never going to let her father mention that again.

"Back to finding Cole." She knew that Cole wouldn't leave without a warning unless it was extremely important. The last time she had seen him, he looked nervous, and didn't say a word. Karai went outside. "Why would Cole leave us?" A guy came up to her, he was out of breath.

"Are you Karai?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's me." said Karai.

"This is from Cole Spear." He handed her a folded up piece of paper. "I'm a bike messenger." He got on his bike and took off. Karai read the note.

"What's that?" She turned around. It was just Kari. Karai put the not behind her back. Kari would get angry if she read the note.

"Nothing." Karai said.

"If that has anything to do with Cole, then I have to see it." Karai started walking backwards. "Don't walk backwards! I said that to Cole, but he didn't listen." Karai ran away. When she was a safe distance away from Kari, she looked around and saw Cole getting off a motorcycle. Karai ran to Cole.

"Nice leather jacket, Cole." Cole took off his helmet and sunglasses.

"Thanks." he said.

"Did you dye your hair? It looks seriously black."

"Yeah, I did."

"Is that your Dad's motorcycle?"

"Yeah."

"I got your letter."

"Did you tell my Mom?"

"No, I'm going to let you do that." Cole started walking away. "Um, do mind if I-" Cole threw the keys to her. "Where's the garage where you park this?"

"Duh, at my house."

"You have a house?"

"Now I do."


	12. Chapter 12

Cole ran up to Karai. "I came as soon as I heard!" he said.

"Great, this isn't the only thing you missed."

"What else did I miss?"

"The Kraang tried to take over the world, my Dad went crazy, there's a cure for mutants, and Chris is freaking out because he has a million fans that want his autograph. Any updates on you know what?"

"Didn't work. We don't have to worry about it."

"Good, I can only imagine what your Mom would say."

"So if I heard correctly, Shredder is missing."

"You heard correctly. We didn't call the police because we don't need people to know about the foot clan."

Cole looked around. "How long has he been gone?"

"A while."

"You should have told me earlier." Cole scanned the room. "Did you get Stockman's lab equipment?"

"Yeah, it wasn't easy to find him and his lab."

"Well, I need it."

"Already? What for?"

"To find out whose blood this is."

* * *

"Did you learn anything from the blood?"

"I have blood from four people. I don't know who the first two are, but all the blood indicates that there was a fight, and that these guys knew how to fight. Because it takes an exceptional fighter to hurt Shredder."

"What about the other two?"

"Like I said, one is Shredder, and the other is Rustle."

"I thought you killed him!"

"I thought so too."

"Any other evidence?"

"An empty chloroform bottle. That was how they knocked him out. And a ransom note."

_$1_,_000,000 by the end of September, or he will die. Give the money to Jeff Jury._

"Oh, great. Tomorrow they're going to kill him!"

"Don't worry Karai, I know how to find them. They were in such a hurry to get away, they dropped a mini laptop. I'm gonna hack into the computer, and find out where they are."

"I never knew you THIS nerdy."

"Blah, blah, blah, nerdy, blah, blah, blah, money, blah, blah, blah, ninja sixty-nine."

"Ninja sixty-nine? If you were smart you'd know that's-"

"I do know! If you were smart, you'd pay attention in school."


	13. Chapter 13

Cole was just starting to leave the building when a teenager ran to him, he was out of breath. "Are you okay?" asked Cole.

"I'm fine. Am I late?"

"Late for what?"

"I'm supposed to start today. I'm going to be a soldier in the foot clan!"

"Who hired you?"

"Some guy on the internet, he calls himself the Shredder. A lot of people quit recently, so he's looking for new soldiers. I have a black belt in taekwondo."

"Oh, he told me he found a guy on the internet. You okay with going on a mission now?"

"I'm thrilled."

"Good. We don't have time to get you a suit, so just put on this ski mask."

"What's the mission?"

"To rescue Shredder. A while ago he was kidnapped, and they're going to kill him tonight. Be careful. We're dealing with some dangerous guys."

* * *

Kyle quietly walked through the hallway. This was definitely the best group he had ever joined. He thought it was like a club, but soon he would be proved wrong.

"I hope I get a cool suit like that guy." he said to himself. "I could almost swear I saw a real tanto knife on him." Kyle looked around. "This should be easy, I 'rescue' this Shredder guy, I earn his favor, he officially lets me join the club, and then taekwondo away!" Kyle opened a door, and a man rushed out. He looked like he could be a mixed martial artist.

"Hi." said Kyle. "I'm looking for this Shredder guy that you locked up. Could I possibly get a hint about where he is?"

"A hint? What do you think this is, a treasure hunt?"

"Well, I wouldn't call it that." Sam cracked his knuckles.

"Oh, I get it. I'm supposed to fight you first, and then you tell me!"

"Idiot." Sam said under his breath. He threw a punch at Kyle, who dodged it.

"Wow, that was a really convincing punch! It looked like you were actually trying to hurt me!"

"I am!" Kyle realized that Sam wasn't part of a game. He kept trying to hit Kyle, who kept dodging his punches. Kyle got behind him, and jumped on his back. Three seconds later, Sam was down.

"What's the deal here?!" Kyle was starting to understand that this wasn't a game. None of it was a game. An assassin came up behind Kyle, about to stab him. Cole ran up and kicked him. Kyle turned around, not knowing if he should attack or not. Cole put his eye shield up.

"Its me." he said.

"What's your name anyway?" asked Kyle.

"No time for that." Two more assassins showed up in the hall. Cole took out his nunchucks. "Did you think this is a game?"

"Actually I did. Apparently it isn't." The assassins rushed at them. Cole jumped over them, and looked back to see if Kyle was handling it well. And he was. Cole kept going. Two ninjas were guarding a door. Cole knew that meant that there was something important in that room. Karai was seven feet away. He used hand signs with her, and she nodded. At the same time, they attacked the guards, and threw them out the window. Cole picked the lock, and they went inside. He was there. Lying on the floor. The black hair was noticeable, but the scars proved it was him. His eyes were half open. Karai was too scared to move. Cole checked his pulse.

"He's alive, but his heart is beating slowly."

"What did they do to him?"

"My guess is that they got him drunk." Cole unsheathed his knife.

"What are you doing?!"

"I need to look at his blood."

"For what?"

"To check his BAC."

"BAC?"

"Blood alcohol content. Go outside if you don't want to see blood." After a few minutes, Karai came back in.

"So, what's his BAC?"

".45."

"You're gonna have to explain what that means."

"It means possible death. Help me move him."

* * *

Kyle was exhausted. In one day, he had fought countless people, won every fight, jumped off a building, escaped a samurai, and become a hero on his first day in the foot clan. He sipped his soda. All that had tired him out, and he was still tired. Cole gave him a pat on the back. "Good job on thursday." he said.

"Which part?"

"Saving my uncle's life. He's feeling better now, and he wants to meet you."

"Shredder is your uncle?"

"Yeah."

"What's your name?"

"Cole Spear. What's yours?"

"Kyle Block."

"And, how old are you?"

"Fifteen. I'm pretty sure Cole isn't a Japanese name."

"It isn't. I'm half Japanese."

"Oh, well that explains why you're six feet tall."

"No, it just runs in my family. If you think I'm tall you should see my uncle."

"I'm about to."

"Don't be intimidated by his armor, he always wears the armor around new guys."

* * *

**Okay, I'm going to die if I don't get reviews! It doesn't even have to be on this chapter, just please review! Thanks to the minecraft guy that told people to read this.**


	14. Chapter 14

"So, how's Montana?" asked Cole.

"Not bad. Do you know what kind of ice cream this is?"

"No idea, what is it?"

"Huckleberry! Its awesome, they might as well call this the huckleberry state!"

"Now I really HAVE to visit! I've got to try huckleberry ice cream!"

"How's New York?"

"Good, every pizza is New York style! Is that marriage lasting?"

"Not funny. I am never getting divorced."

"It wasn't meant to be a joke. I just heard that Sara is into me."

"She isn't. Sara would never do that to me."

"Are Joe and Tia getting along okay?"

"They've been doing better. You know my kids, if YOU want them to do something, they'll do it."

"Well, we should get this over with. Before Karai ruins it."

"Okay, you light your candle, I'll light mine."

"Is your cup full?"

"Yep."

"Okay, now-"

"What are you doing?"

"Karai! Get out of here!"

"What are you doing?" asked Karai again. "Why is your brother on the computer?" Cole and Brad sighed. Kyle came in.

"What are you guys doing?" asked Kyle. "Cole who's the guy on your computer? Is that wine? Your way too young to be drinking!"

"I'm twenty-six!"

"What?"

"Get out! I don't want my Mom in here too!"

"Why don't you want me here?" asked Kari.

"Actually, I'm fine with you here. I just don't want people who don't care." Two ninjas came in.

"We care! What's this about? Cole your face is really red, it looks like a tomato!" Cole jumped out of his chair.

"Look at your calendar! Can't you see that a man died seven years ago today?! And I'm just trying to virtually talk with my brother and have a drink, but you people are all in here! Why can't you respect my Dad?!" The three ninjas and Kyle left. Karai checked the calendar.

"Its tomorrow." Cole dropped the bottle of wine.

"Brad, you're gonna be here tomorrow, right?"

"Right."

"Sorry, I messed up the date."

"Its fine, Cole. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Later, Brad."

* * *

"You look annoyed." said Cole.

"I'm grounded."

"For getting three detentions in a day, or for having Fs in everything?"

"Both."

"How long are you grounded?"

"Until my grades improve. Maybe you can help with that."

"I'm not doing your homework, no matter how much you pay me."

"I'm your cousin! You should help me!"

"When have you ever helped me with anything?"

"Good point." Cole went out the door. He got in the car with Kari.

"Now what?"

"We have to pick up Brad at the airport, and then we're going to get ice cream." Cole was feeling nervous, and excited. "Have you decided to do it?"

"Yeah. I'm going to ask Anna to marry me."


End file.
